1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catalysis. In one aspect, the invention relates to supported, mixed-metal oxide oxidation catalysts while in another aspect, the invention relates to a method for preparing these catalysts. In yet another aspect, the invention relates to the conditioning of a supported, mixed-metal oxide catalyst precursor with an alcohol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Supported, mixed-metal oxide catalysts are well known in the art as well as numerous methods for their preparation. These catalysts typically contain two or more metals, such as molybdenum and bismuth, and frequently contain non-metallic components, such as phosphorus. A typical preparation for these catalysts commences with contacting a preformed support with an aqueous solution or dispersion of the catalyst components, drying the resulting impregnated support, reducing the volatile (nitrates, carbonates, etc.) content of the impregnated support, and then calcining the volatile-reduced, impregnated support to a finished catalyst. Many variations on this scheme exist including using aqueous and non-aqueous media for impregnating the support, variations on drying and reducing the volatile content, and different techniques of calcination. While all of these processes produce finished catalysts suitable for their intended purpose of promoting oxidation reactions, some work better than others and none are entirely satisfactory. Consequently, there exists a continuing search for new and better methods for preparing these kinds of catalysts.